


A Third Party

by wynnebat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Hogwarts Fifth Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hermione walked into the first floor girls' bathroom and saw Cho Chang standing at a sink, looking like she was on the verge of crying, she almost walked right out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Third Party

When Hermione walked into the first floor girls' bathroom and saw Cho Chang standing at a sink, looking like she was on the verge of crying, she almost walked right out. Despite how rude it would've been—Cho's teary and red-rimmed eyes had met Hermione's instantly—she almost did because she _really_ didn't like Cho.

It wasn't a strong dislike or hate or anything like that, just a nagging feeling that Cho should get out of her life. Sometimes, Hermione told herself that it was because Cho was so much prettier than her, but usually she knew it was because she didn't like another girl being in her boys' lives. It was such a silly jealousy, since even as infatuated with Cho as Harry was, he still always made time for her, but it was persistent and strong.

But Hermione was a prefect, a Gryffindor, and someone who tried to be a good person, so she sucked it up and asked, "Are you okay?"

Cho nodded frantically.

"Do you need anything?" Hermione asked.

Cho shook her head.

"Right," Hermione murmured. Well, it wasn't like they were friends or anything. If Cho didn't want to talk about it, Hermione wouldn't force herself to try.

She was just about to leave when Cho choked out, "Harry didn't say anything?" Cho sounded terrible.

"I haven't seen him since the meeting," Hermione said, shuffling closer to the sinks.

Cho sighed. "I hoped… Merlin, I'm so stupid. I kissed him, and I thought I wanted to, but all I could think about was Cedric. "Harry must think I'm a horrible kisser now," she said, running her hand through her hair. "I was half-crying during it." Despite her bleak tone, Cho looked a lot better than she had when Hermione first came in. More composed, less frantic.

"I'm sure he doesn't think that," Hermione said awkwardly. She didn't really want to think about Harry like that; it was just _wrong_. She didn't want to think about anyone in that sense, mostly because she was still in denial about how cute Ron was—and how ridiculously pretty Cho was.

"I barely even put any effort in. It was probably like kissing a dead fish," Cho added.

"Er." Hermione glanced up at the ceiling. Lovely pipework, it was. When she glanced back down, Cho was looking at her with amusement.

"You're not even jealous. I guess all those rumors about you and him and Krum were wrong."

"Absolutely," Hermione replied. "I've never kissed nor want to kiss Harry."

Cho smirked, a gleam coming into her now tearless eyes, and leaned down and pressed her lips against Hermione's. They were warm, as was the hand Hermione took in hers, and she closed her eyes and turned her head to press closer. Moments later, Cho stepped back.

"Now you have. By virtue of a third party." Cho winked and headed out, calling, "See you around!"

She left Hermione blushing, confused, and strangely—or not so strangely—happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Complete; no sequel planned.


End file.
